Untitled as of yet
by IOnlyKnowWho
Summary: they were the Septembers the inseparable 4sum, magic helped keep them together. Now the magic has to try and bring their kids together.summary sucks read neway
1. Prolouge

**AN:** ok this is my first ever **Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants** fic so plz bear with me. Also I've only read the 1st book at the moment so if my ideas seem stupid that's why, I should be reading the next 2 some time soon though. If ne1 has n idea 4 a title review it 2 me bcuz I as of yet do not have 1. If the writing style seems similar to Brashers' its bcuz I like the way she wrote the books.

And so the story begins...

**Prologue**

It started with a pair of pants. A pair of pants that definitely changed our lives forever. Now you are probably thinking 'what is this lady smoking? a pair of pants changing their lives yea right how does that work?' And I know it doesn't seem likely but its true. For a pair of pants that only cost Carmen 3.49 they accomplished some pretty amazing things. They kept us together when we were apart, gave us confidence when we needed it and made all of us feel special.

We're all grown up now and its hard to stay in touch with us all living in different cities with our own families. We were the Septembers and our daughters plus 1 son(all of them born in the same year within 23 days of each other) are the Augusts. Gildas was torn a year after we had our kids we got one last ceremony in and then we stopped doing them it didnt seem right having them any where else. The girls are fifteen going on sixteen the same age we were when it all started. Its time for the pants to come of the shelf in Carmen's closet and work their magic again.


	2. Ships

**AN: **ok this isn't really a chap its just to let u know who married who n stuff like dat so u don't have 2 read it but it might help if yea do.

**Tibby** married Brian after graduating from NYU. She is a director and just wrapped up a big time TV sitcom. She and Brian want to go back to living in a small town. Tibby has two daughters one Bailey who is nearly sixteen and twelve year old Alicia.

**Lena** married Paul and had three children(two girls one boy) before he was called off to war. He has been MIA for six/seven years. Her oldest child is her son Christian then she had her daughter Faith who will be sixteen soon. Her youngest daughter Angela is eleven. Lena has not remarried or even really dated since. She is a stay at home mom but will start teaching art class this coming September.

**Bridget** married Eric and had a set of twins(1 boy and 1 girl) both almost sixteen. Bridget and Eric split up when Cynthia and William were three years old(they have yet to finalize the divorce). Until now the twins have lived with their dad. Starting this summer they'll move back to Bethesda with their mom who coaches the high school soccer team.

**Carmen** married Win and had twin girl Cynthia and Danielle, who are complete opposites. Their sixteenth birthday is fast approaching. The whole family is going to be moving soon because of a new job for Win.

**AN:**ok this has just been added n its purpose is to use like one word 2 say wut category of ppl they r.

**Bailey:** the athletic one

**Faith:** the artistic one

**Cynthia:** the cynical one

**Isabelle:** the popular one

**Danielle:** the quiet one


	3. cynthia's plane ride orignial i kno

**AN:** plz ignore the awful grammar n my ANs but lemme know if it's bad in my story. well here it is the 1st real chapter of my story(titles still welcome) a big thanks goes out to all FOUR of my reviewers

**Riza-4789**:LOL no I unfortunately have not seen it yet I've tried but computer acts retarded whenever I try and don't worry im like totally obsessed 2 4 ex. 2day my friend Rachel wanted to borrow my 1st book and I almost told her I forgot it so I didn't have 2 let it go, sad I know. sad but true

**FerretyWeasels02:**thanks I think . . .

**Evil But Friendly Rival**: thanks a lot 4 the review I have the next two books now and I just finished 'em(awesome they are)

**Clavel**: thank u

And now the story continues...

Cynthia's POV

_They call us the Augusts like we were the new Septembers or something. News flash we're not. We don't even really know each other anymore, I mean come on Danielle and Isabelle are twins and they barely talk unless their parents make them. Honestly I'm glad I don't really know them any more I've seen what "love" can do. It tore my mom apart with my dad. She still hasn't filed for divorce because she's sure he still loves her. The truth is he only loves her when there's a break between the girls he boinks and he needs a piece of ass. I hate him so much. There I said it I hate my dad and everything he is. People at school refer to me as the 'Ice Bitch'. I'm sure it was probably a boy who made up that oh so nice name for me. What just because I don't put out on the first date that makes me frigid? Oh well it doesn't matter. I don't need a boyfriend to make me happy I am independent and self sufficient. Now you may be wondering where are my friends in all of this? Truth is I don't have any friends not real ones any ways. Don't you dare feel sorry for me ok im not even__ sorry for myself. Like I said I don't need friends I'm better off with out them honestly. Friends equal love and in the end love equals pain. And pain is something I don't need any more of. And now I'm gonna be shipped off to live with my mother because my dad's new fuck buddy doesn't want kids around. As if she'll have to take care of me or something, if any thing I'd end up taking care of her. sigh well I have to go now my plane is gonna leave soon._

The plane landed in a city two hours away from where my mom lived and I had been born. My twin brother William had just woken up when the plane landed and all the girls were staring at him. This happens when ever we go out everyone thinks he's so hot and cant help but stare. I guess since he's a little rumpled after the flight the girls find him more attractivebut I don't care any more.

I expected mom to send a taxi to come get us or something but I was wrongshe had come to pick us up herself. The thing I remember the most about my mom is that everyone always thinks she's so cool, she dresses in all the popular clothes, is fun 2 hang around despite her age. But the best part is she's not one of those moms who try way to hard to fit in with their kids' friends its just kinda natural for her and the fact that sh coaches like 4 sports at the high school probably helps a little

that's it for now bye

Air


	4. the excitement of Faith

**AN: OMG!** HUGE news I've gone n changed the names and stuff so go back and read again that way you know who is who. Srry for the confusion but I decided that I like the names I changed them to better and it didnt matter if I used them in my other stories so ya. Newho moving on im giong to recommend a song or book or movie or sumtin I tink u should read/watch/listen to. Please keep in mind im a girl who likes wut I think is good not wut every one else thinks is "cool" although sometimes it happens that wut I like is popular. This chapter I think u should all listen to the song _China Roses _by Enya its not a fast paced song but I think its rele pretty. Now read the story.

Faith's POV

_Oh my god I am just like so beyond excited. It's almost time, we'll all be here soon_, _in one place at one time_, _hanging out together we havent done that since we were three. Bailey was the first one to arrive her parents took her out of school two weeks early so they could get moved into their new house right after the old owners left. We the first day of summer vacation, at first I was so mad that we were moving I was so mad but then I found out why and I've jumping around the house waiting ever since. A few days later Isabelle and Danielle showed up now we were only waiting for one. Victoria was only coming at the end of the first week, which is today Ms. Vreeland has gone to get her and her brother from the airport now. Our parents decided that none of us were allowedto see each other until we all got here then we would rotate from house to house. None of us were supposed to know but I do because my is such and awful liar. She had told me as soon as I said "but mom you always told us that not saying something was just as bad as lying", it works every time my mom is a lot of things and she always tries to keep her word and set a goon good example for us. Oh I got to go moms calling me._

"Faith are you done packing yet?" my mom called up the stairs.

"Umm... kind of."

"You havent even started yet have you?"she sound exasperated but I knew it was because while all us girls hung out the moms would be at another house together while they stuck the men folkwith the younger kids.

"You know you really should organize your time better Faithie"

"I know mom but I'm to excited. We're staying at Isabelle and Danielle's house first right?"

"For the ten zillionth time already, YES!" mom never shouts unless we ask to many stupid questions.

"Mom?"

"What now?"

"How are they going to get the others to pack with out explaining it all to them?"

"Don't worry they'll they of something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. There all done packing grab your bag and head down stairs, we're leaving in like five minutes."

"'K"

"I love you Faith, I hope you know that."

"Don't worry mom I do and im not going any where"

"I'm glad." she kissed me on the forehead as she walked by if any one else's mom had done that they would of probably freaked going_ 'eww mom stop.'_ but thats not how it is with my mom I love her and am willing to out up with a kiss on the forehead.

"Yo would you hurry your ass up already?"

"Christian, you do not use that type of language talking to sister especially when there is a parrot and an eleven year old in the house. You apologize right now."hehehe Chris' in trouble. Did I mention he's coming with us? No? Well he is the mom's didnt think it would be right to leave him alone with 5 teenage girls so Chris is coming with us. Yay! Please take the time to note the sarcasm. Oh well I suppose he'll keep William occupied for us.

"Fine, I'm sorry I sweared at you Faith but you still need to hurry up. They're all probably there by now."

"Omg were going to be the lasts one there I'll miss some thing and feel stupid for the whole week. Common lets go." I could see them shake their heads at me, but what do I care? So we piled in the car and drove the two blocks to the twin's house. I cant wait to see everyone again. Yay!

don't forget that the itallics are journal entries if they are in big paragraphs or unless I tell you

Air


	5. Bailey's trip

**AN:** ok I have a feeling this chapter are going to be like really short so I apologize ahead of time.

The song I recommend for this chapter _Centerfold_ by J Geils Band simply because I think the song is funny. Keep on reading

Bailey's POV

_My mom was a big director my dad a video game creator. We had always lived in big busy towns for business reasons so when my parents sat me and my sister down to tell us we were moving back to our birth place, Bethesda, I was shocked to say the least. We had moved when I was three and Alicia was only a few months old, since then we haven't back. I thought it was going to suck that there would be like no good sport teams to play on and end up stuck with a bunch of stumbling_ _idiots for team mates. Turns out I was wrong they actually had amazing sports teams but I couldn't join any till I started school there. I was disappointed but I'd live. It's weird being back here my mom's always having flashbacks of things she had done when she was younger. When we were first driving into town we passed a McDonalds and my mom cried, she actually burst into tears at the site of Mcdonalds. Later I asked dad what that was all bout and he just told me..._

"Bailey can you come here for a minute?" mom called up to me

"Ya sure I'll be down in a minuet." I went down stairs to find my mom standing the kitchen.

"Bailey I need you to go pack a bag."

"Why were are we going?"

"On a trip make sure you pack enough for like nine days."

"Will I be able to wash my clothes?" hey I had to know

"I don't see why you wouldn't be able to."

"Ok then I'll go pack. When do we leave?" that's when I knew something was wrong my mom looked way to sheepish "Mom" I said in a warning tone.

"Fifteen minutes." I could feel the nerve twitching, my mother actually winced

"WHAT?"

"S.s.sorry."

"Ok that's fine I'll manage." then I turned and ran upstairs packing in a rush just remembering at the last minute to grab my journal and put in my bag. I'd have to finish that entry later. I ran back down the stairs. "Mom I'm ready to go."

"Ok hun lets move out."

"You are beyond odd." I told her

"You know it." we walked out to the car laughing and joking.

**AN2:** ok I need ur guyses opinion on this so please lemme know in a review. Do u think I should up the rating to R because of some swearing or leave it as it is? N if I do change the rating will I lose any readers? Also lemme know if u like the songs I recommend.


	6. they meet

**AN:** not much to say this time except plz review and you should read the book _An Earthly Knight_ im not sure who its author is but it's really good. But 1st read the next chapter of my story

Isabelle's POV

_Dear Lizzie, _

_I hate it here so much. You remember the team we played in the last football season that we all made fun of for being so small? Bethesda is like that size. It's so awful the nearest Marie Posa is like an hour an a half away I don't know what I'm going to do when sophomore prom comes around. We've already been here for a week and I haven't even gotten to do a full scope for any possible hotties_. _Moms been keeping me inside until after today because we have some very important guests coming over moms been freak cleaning all week and trying to get me to help. And get this I said no and when she asked Danielle she said she would(obviously) so Danielle got first pick of rooms. That's the only good thing about this place the house is gorgeous_ _and dad took me on a major spree to help make me less of bitch. It so didn't work so now im a bitch with a new wardrobe lol. Well I've got to get dressed and ready for the guests. _

_Bye bye_

_- Isabelle_

Danielle's POV

_Dear Shawna,_

_hey chica what's up wit ya? I'm having an ok time here but I haven't gotten to explore yet because I've been helping my mom clean up all week for some important guest who are coming over today. Omg you should see my room, I got to first pick because I helped mom and we redecorated it two days ago. It's beautiful we did it exactly like the plans we made for my last one only had to change it a little bit because not only is this room bigger but its got a window seat that you can see the sunrise from. And get this they have a publishing house where you can pay to have a book published, but it doesn't get sold or anything unless they really like it but still I'd have my own copy. There's also the school news paper that I hope to get onto. Its so weird being here when you're not. You'll have to come visit some time. I miss you_

_ love from Danielle_

"Danielle, Isabelle come here please." I walked out of my room and turned the corner bumping into Isabelle on the way.

"My god you are such a freaking klutz look where you're going next time."

"Im really sorry Isabelle." It's not like I'm scared of my sister but when she's in a bad mood she's really mean and seems like she's in a constant bad mood since we moved here.

Isabelle's POV

"You are such a loser I can not believe we are possibly related 'I'm sorry Isabelle' can you be any more of a coward?" "Well are you gonna answer me or not?"

"Sorry."

"You disgust me. Move!" I barked out at her. She's such a wimp such a loser if we weren't twins I would say one of us was adopted. Come to think of I one of us might be anyways seeing as we look nothing like each other. I take after my dad with long dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes and a slender build. Danielle looks a lot more like our mom she has brown kinda wavy hair with a nice brown eyes she's also built more like mom the only part of dad she really has is semi-long legs, longer then mom's for sure. Not that I'll ever admit this if questioned Danielle has a perfect build, big boobs a nice ass and legs that are long but not so long that she's taller then all the boys. The only problem is that she wear big, baggy, bulky clothes to hide all this when she's at school, at home she dresses a lot more like me in clothes that actually fit her. I may treat her like shit but I really admire her. I'm downstairs sitting on the couch waiting for what mom wants.

"I know you girls aren't very happy with your father and I but I ask that you respect out guests when they come over today. Do I have your word you will?"

Right away Danielle answers "Yes"

"Isabelle?"

"Ya sure whatever." what was it I just agreed to I wasn't paying attention.

"Good because they'll be here soon." right after she said that the doorbell rung. "I'll get it." mom said rushing towards the door. Me and Danielle kinda just sat there waiting to see who it was.

"Lena! You always were on time. And these must me our new house guests come this way you can put your bags in the living room. We're still waiting for everyone else to come, you guys are the first ones here." Lena? As in one of mom's old best friends Lena? As in mother to Faith Lena? No fucking way.

"Hiya, I'm Faith remember?" I just stared at her. I am the definition of confused.

Faith's POV

Well they definitely seem happy to see me. Not. The blonde looks like her brain is about to explode and the brunette look like everything is finally clicking to place.

Danielle's POV

Omg! I can't believe this. How could mom not mention it was them coming. When I say them I mean all of the girls and their moms' as I have a feeling they will be showing up soon. "Hi Faith I'm Danielle and that's Isabelle.

"At least one of you can talk." she quipped and then the doorbell rang again, who will it be? I could hear both the moms rushing to the door.

"Woman their age should not be that excited." Faith said.

"Tibby" they chorused "Come in come in, Bailey you just go into the living room that's where the others are.

"Umm, ok.

Bailey's POV

I walked into the room and saw the twins, faith and her brother. "Holy fucking shit. What is going on here?"

"Surprise. You have been set up by your's and our parents. Isn't wonderful?" Faith said/asked.

"You are taking this surprisingly well." I commented

"Oh I knew before but it's only because my mom is a horrible liar and can't keep anything from me. Ok just so you know who is who, I'm Faith, the ugly dude in the corner is my brother, the blonde twin is Isabelle and the brunette one is Danielle and in case you've forgotten you are Bailey. We're still waiting for the other twins."

"Ok then. You talk a lot."

"Well seeing as how no one else is I figure I'll just make up for it by doing a lot of it."

"You are doing a very good job."

Cynthia's POV

_Earlier in their car_

"Now I don't want you guys to think im abandoning you or anything because I would never do that but we were expecting you to be here earlier which is why we chose this date to begin but your dad sent you later and we couldn't change it with so little notice. I hope you understand." mom said all this in a rush.

"It might help if you told us where we are going." Will told her

"Sorry guys can't do that, but don't worry you'll know soon enough."

"And why's that?" this time it was me who spoke

"Because we are there. Now common out of the car and grab your bags and follow me." she instructed us. Mom rang the doorbell and you could hee people running for the door.

"Bee! We are so glad you are here. Of course you're late but that doesn't matter get your butt in here. Your kid's butts too." so we walked into the house and I recognized the three woman as mom's best friends which could only mean one thing. They were gonna have all of us in the same house living together while they did their own thing. This was going to be fun. As we walked into the room Carmen had pointed us towards I immediately knew which girl was which. And I think Faith may have t pee because she's bouncing up and down in an odd way.

Isabelle's POV

Omg who is that guy with Cynthia? He is such a total hottie. Could it be William all grown up?

Danielle's POV

Well she looks nice enough and William is cute. Oh no am I blushing?

Bailey's POV

We're all together again, I have a feeling this will be summer none of us will ever forget.

Faith's POV

"Hiya its 'bout time you guys got here. Welcome to the party."

**AN:** ok to all the people who know me reading this story I put a line in there that some you should recognize if you do review and tell me which one it is. And to everyone else, review anyways I love them


	7. the blowup

**AN: **hello all my wonderful readers not much to say bcuz I havent gotten ne reviews lately crys in a corner lol im jkn but I would like a review or sumtin pweeze lol it has recently come to my attention that I have no disclaimer so I'll say it now and never again bcuz thers no reason to repeat it **the only thing I own in concern to_ The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants _are copies of the three books thats it** ther now that thats done I recommend listening to the song _Concrete Angel _by Martina McBride its such a sad but good song.

Bailey's POV

We all sat on cushions in a circle our moms' had just left after making sure we would be alright. No one was talking not even Faith, which was a surprise when suddenly her face lit up.

"Ok I have an idea. We go around in the circle we are currently sitting in and say something one of our good friends would say if they were here with us. I'll go first, a lot of my friends said I was an artist but I don't think I am because all I do is sing and dance and yea sometimes I paint but not very often and not very good. So next is Bailey."

"My friends all think that I get way to into sports but I don't really care because I love sports. Danielle."

"Umm well, I guess they would say im to shy and that I should stick up for myself more."

"They? Don't you mean her? Shawna is the only friend you have."

"Isabelle that's not very nice and you don't get to comment on what she says." Faith scolded her.

"Whatever, ok my turn now. What with me being cheerleading captain and on top of a lot of other things I think my friends would agree that I am super popular and cool."

"Don't you mean a conceited bitch?" Cynthia retorted

"You did not just call me a bitch." Isabelle fumed

"Oh what your deaf now too? I said you are a stuck up whiny little bitch with an over inflated ego."

"Guys common were all friends here."Faith tried to break it up, but it didnt work they just kept on yelling at each other.

Danielle's POV

I really wish they would stop, why isnt anyone trying to stop them?

"Whore."

"Skank."

"Tree raper." well that one was original.

"Side show freak." that's it I am sick of this I do not want to spend my week like this if no one else will do anything I'll just have to.

"Both of you stop! Sit down on your pillows and shut up. No one else except for you two want to hear your voices right now so stop. Just stop." was that me? I guess it was because they're all looking at me. Then Faith starts to clap. "You go girl. Unleash the beast."

"As my grandma would say you are as odd as two right feet." that would be Bailey.

"Isn't it two left feet?"

"It's supposed to be my gran was never one to listen to what everyone else says."

"I have got to meet this gran of yours. But for now I have an other idea."

Ok a little bit of a cliff hanger there but not much of one. To my friends another line of ours in there, can you find it?

Air


	8. ideas,nicknames and plans

**AN:** ok I have like 4 stories going on right now so updates will probably be few and far between.

I think you should all listen to the "Walking On broken glass" by Mest. Its so effin awesome

Bolded Names mean POV switch its pretty obvious. Things in brackets are sounds like(groan) or (sigh)

Now read my story...pleeze

**Isabelle**

"Oh right 'cause your last idea just turned out so great." Gods am I being a bitch or what? Oh well they're big girls they'll live. Oh William is so fine. Why wont he look at me dammit!

**Faith**

"Um in case you didn't notice Barbie it was you who messed up my last idea so shut the fuck up."god she's really starting to annoy me.

"Excuse me?"

"Wait im not finished yet so close your mouth and listen. You need to get over your self and stop being a total bitch you are gonna be stuck with us for the next two months so you should try and enjoy your self or you WILL find your self tied to a chair and gagged in a closet." there it needed to be said and am I ever glad I said it. "Ok now for my idea. I think we should all like think of nick names for each other it'll help us bond. And all of us have to do it, boys too..."

"Crap"

"damn"

"And after this I have another idea."

(Groan)

"Hmpf I'm starting to think I'm not appreciated around here."

"That Lil sis is cuz your not." my brother is a jerk off

"Thanks Chris I love you too." I told him

"I'd just like to point out to you two that incest is a crime punishable by law. Can cause illness and abnormalities in your children and really icky." I cannot believe Danielle just said that.

"Can we please just get on with the nick names" Cynthia asked(AN: bet you were startin to wonder what happened to her eh? Now where is Bailey?)

"Ok question how are we all supposed to think of nicknames I think we should just say what we want our names to be and get on to the next idea of Faith's."Bailey said(AN:there's Bailey!)

"Ya I like that idea better."

"Me too"

"Well since you all agree lets do it that way in instead." I mock complained. I don't think any of them realized I was joking though because they were all like...

"Faith we didn't mean it like that, its just that it works better that we." Danielle said.

"Ya and it is still technically your idea we just changed it a wee bit." Isabelle added.

"Guys she's joking God!" Chris exclaimed.

"Ok every one in a circle and when your name is said say your nickname or what ever." I instructed. After everyone sat in a circle I started.

"My name is Faith and you can call me Faith if you want to call me by a nickname or what ever then Faye is good. Isabelle."

**Isabelle**

"Name's isabelle duh and Izzie is good." I said

"I was sure you goin to say Belle" Cynthia said

"God no Izzie is fine." I laughed but really I was thinking about how right she really was. Belle had been my nick name at my last school where the way I acted you could say that a puddle had more depth then I did but that's not important right now. "Cynthia"

**Cynthia**

"My name's Cynthia and im a shopoholic. I do not know what you can call me so come back later. Danielle."

**Danielle**

Oh I have an idea. "My names Danielle and I have a plan. I think we should like do make overs and stuff like be who we really want to be then choose our nick names. So what do you think?" I asked.

"I love it. And it fits with my next idea which was to basically just ask questions and find out stuff about each other and now we can help the others decide what kind of look they should go for. It's brilliant! Lets get started right away!" Faith exclaimed

"We have to have everyone agree though so if you don't wanna say so now." Bailey mentioned.

**AN:** ok I kno its still pretty short but im workin on it pleeze review their the only thing my muse eats besides pancakes and dog food if any one can figure out who my muse is I'll give you a part in one of my stories but you have to review your answer in before chapter 9 comes out bcuz the answer will be in that chapter. Im out —e-Lynn


End file.
